A New Life for Haley
by LazzyMae
Summary: When Haley is forced to move to Weston, South Carolina in the middle of her senior year she isn't sure what to think. This is a short story about what she learns. Orgianly posted under screen name Brucas4Eve.


A NEW LIFE

AN: This is a story that I had written my senior year of high school. I originally posted it under my Brucas4Eve account but sadly I have lost the password to that account along with the email address that is linked to it. So I am revising and adding a little bit to it. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Mark Schwahn owns all recognizable places and characters. The only thing that is mine is the original characters and the plot.

Summary: What would it be like if Haley moved away from Tree Hill her senior year? No Chris Keller and she and Nate never dated.

************************************************************************  
I knew that when I was told we were moving because Taylor had completely screwed up that it was going to be difficult and I wasn't sure if I was going to make, but step one was to tell the gang.  
"Haley I seriously don't believe you." Haley James heard her best friend Brooke Davis screech.

"B. Davis I'm sorry but I ..." Haley tried to explain, but she got interrupted

"I know... I know... You've got no choice, thanks to dear Hurricane Taylor." Brooke had to face reality that here best friend was transferring their senior year. "It's just what are we going to do without you?"  
"You know she's right Hales." Nathan pointed out "I mean my grades are really going to miss you."  
"Very funny Nate. You can do your own homework. Besides it's not like I am the only tutor in the center." Haley pointed out.  
"No just the best." Lucas points out.  
"But we understand that you have to do this." Peyton speaks up as she sits down next to Nathan on the bench at the river court.  
"No we don't" Brooke and Shayne said in unison.  
"I will miss you all." Haley said as she heard her parents yell at her from the car. "Besides I will only be 3 hours away." She said as she ran from the court toward her parent's car.  
************************************************************************

It was the first day of the new semester at Weston Smith Carter Prep (WVC Prep) in Weston, South Carolina and to tell you the truth I don't think any of us where completely ready. That's probably why I found myself falling asleep during roll in fourth period. As the teacher quickly worked through the list of the students I was already dazed out and wasn't pulled from this state until my best friend Katara nudged my arm.

"What?" I snapped. I really hated being shaken from my dream state.

"You were daydreaming in the middle of roll call. What's up with you, you never have problems concentrating at school." Kianna pointed out.

"I don't know the apartment next door is finally filled and one of them was up on the phone all night. I should say yelling on the phone all night. Kind of keep me awake. I guess that I was just thinking about my lost sleep." I tell them.  
"Oh… that bad huh, must suck?" Katara asked me

"Oh yeah...never shut up all..." I was interrupted by the door opening

"I'm sorry to interrupt" a girl with brown hair walked in "I'm new and I had some problems finding the room."

"That's just fine" the teacher explained "What's you name."

"Haley... Haley James" Haley said as she sat down.

"Well then Welcome to WVC Prep Ms. James." the teacher happily welcomed her. "Now if you would kindly take a sit we will get started with our lesson." She said as she turned to the board and the new girl sat in front of Kianna  
*************************************************************************

"Excuse me Ms. Shaw can you please explain to me this gap in my schedule?" I asked the English teacher as soon as class was let go.  
" Not a problem at all. It looks like you have Math with Mr. Pats for your fifth period so now you'll go to lunch due to his classroom being located upstairs." the teacher explained to me

"Alright thank you ma'am" I said as I walked out of the classroom but didn't make it too far before I was nearly knocked on my but when a boy went running by.

"Hey Katara" I heard the guy say to one of the girls I had sat by in my last class. I loved watching them for the simple reason they reminded me of my friends. I really missed Brooke and Peyton and of course I missed Luke and Nate. After all it had been the five of them against the world for as long as she could remember and as soon they got to high school Luke and Brooke began to date. It didn't take only another 2 weeks before Nathan and Peyton were together. At that point it became the two couples and then me. I had just turned to walk away when someone grabbed my shoulder.

"Hey... What's your name again?" I asked as I caught up with the new girl.

"Haley James." she answered shyly.

"Alright Haley James, you seem cool enough so tell you what why don't you hang with me and my friends. We will show you the ropes around her and you won't ever have to worry about anyone giving you crap about anything." I told her.

"Okay. Thanks." She agreed with a smile, "Sorry but what is your name?" Haley asked

"Oh where are my manners." I said "My name is Mieka Carr.

"Alright Mieka, um who are all of them." Haley asked pointing to my friends.

"Oh the girls are Kianna and Katara Chandler. And then the kid with the black hair is Duke Porter and the blonde is Sebastian Reed. Come on we better hurry or we aren't ever going to get lunch today." I explained as we speed up to catch up with our friends.

So as far as first days go that day wasn't bad. I quickly fell into a pattern with my new friends. I discovered that Kianna and Brooke shared a lot of similarities while having Katara and Mieka around was like having a double dose of P. Sawyer. Despite how much I missed all my friends in Tree Hill I was really beginning to love my life at WVC Prep. Despite everything that has changed probably the thing that had changed the most in the last six weeks was my new budding relationship with one Duke Porter. My first boyfriend I guess you could say.

"Hey guys!" Mieka said as she came up behind us.

"Hey Mieka" I said as I turned to nestle into Dukes arms.

"So I am assuming you two are going to Sweethearts together?" Kianna asked us.

"I don't know Duke hasn't exactly asked me yet." I explained. I had discovered the day before that we had been labeled the new it couple and despite us not even running were on the verge of winning the Sweethearts Ball Royalty court.

"Well Then Ms..." Duke started but was soon interrupted by the intercom

"Haley James to the front office, please" the secretary blared over the intercom

"What did you do Haley?" Katara asked me.

"Don't know; guess I'd better go find out." I said as I lead all of my friends toward the office. But when I got there I wasn't expecting what I saw.  
"Hey Hales" I hear Peyton say as I round the corner.

"P. OMG, what are you doing here?" I ran into an embrace from her.

"Well I came to make sure you alive" Peyton said "I mean you have been a little quite lately."

"I know I am so sorry. I haven't had a little of not planned out spare time Peyton." I quickly told her realizing that I hadn't talked to any of the Tree Hill gang in about two weeks.  
"Do you care to explain what you mean by that Haley J." Peyton asked with a questionnaire look.

"Well first of all this is Duke Porter," I grabbed a hold of Duke's hand "he's my boyfriend. Then this..." I didn't have time to finish before Peyton interrupted me.

"Hold up. My Haley has a boyfriend. Wait until everyone hears this." Peyton said

"Wait how is everyone?" I quickly asked.

"Well how soon are you out of school?" Peyton asked.

"It depends when you came on to campus was there a cop setting at the front gate?" I ask her hoping she'd say no. I really was ready to blow this place for the day.

"I don't think so. Why?" Peyton asked just a little worried.

"Okay then let's go" I tell her as we all started toward the parking lot.

"Hold up. You are willing to skip class?" Peyton asked "Who are you and what have you done with my friend Haley?"

"Just meet us at the park," I quickly tell her as we all pile into Duke's car and head out of the school grounds.  
***********************************************************************

I quickly made it back over to my car where Nate, Luke, and Brooke were waiting for me to come back out. As I got in I didn't know how everyone would react to the news I had to share about Haley.

"She's changed so much you guys" I told them as I got in a started my car.

"What do you mean sweetie?" Nate asked with a little bit of worry in his eyes

"You will see in a minute." I said as I pulled out of the visitors parking in front of the school and stared toward the park that we had passed on our way into town.  
"Where are we going P?" Brooke asked me.  
"To meet Haley at the park, she's skipping class" I tell them

"Tutor girl is skipping class?" Brooke double checked

"Yeah," I clarify "and she has a boyfriend."

"Our Haley has a boyfriend." Luke said with a half surprised and half worried look in his eyes.

"Yep you'll get to meet him," I tell them as I pulled into the parking lot. "along with three girls and another guy."

"Wonderful. This should be a lot of fun." Nate said as we pulled into the parking lot of the small park.  
***********************************************************************

"Sorry that I haven't talked to any of you guys in such a long time…" I said as I got out of Duke's car "Wait guys, Luke, Nate, Brooke what are you doing here?"

"We decided we need a road trip." Nate said as he gave me a huge hug.

"Yeah but you guys know you can't miss practice, or classes for that matter. You won't be allowed to play." I started to freak out on them. "Besides you know Whitey will kill you both just for considering missing practice."

"We already spoke to coach he said it's alright." Luke explained as he pulled me in for a hug.

There has always been a deep history with me and the entire Scott family. She had grown up next door and spent many days at Karen's Cafe and I always loved going to Scott Motors, and listening to Dan tell me and the other Scott kids about his days as a Raven. And of course I always loved Shayne Mae; she was Haley's favorite, the Scott girl. She was only 2 years younger than them and was always like the little sister she never had. Having grown up in a family with 3 older sisters and 5 older brothers she always found the concept of a little sister exhilarating.

"So are you going to introduce us?" I hear Mieka say realizing I had forgotten they were there.

"Oh sorry Mieka," I quickly apologized. "Mieka this is Nathan Daniel Scott, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, Brooke Penelope Davis, and Lucas Eugenie Scott." I said with great honor not realizing I had said all of my friend's middle names until Luke spoke up.

"Gee... Thanks Haley." Luke said.

"Sorry now Tree Hill gang, meet WVC Prep gang; Mieka Carr, Sebastian Reed, Kianna Chandler, Katara Chandler and Duke Porter" I say as I slip myself under Duke's arm.

"And which of you is the one lucky enough to have pulled Hales from her books?" Lucas asked

"That'd be me." Duke said with great pride.

"Okay I think you and I need to have a talk about you dating my kid sister." Nathan said as he pulled Duke away in a complete confusion.

Ten minutes later I could tell that this was the beginning of a friendship between all of them when I noticed that Brooke and Kianna had begun to discuss fashion. Of course I soon found Mieka, Katara, and Peyton looking at the CD collection in Peyton's car. Then there were the boys, playing basketball. It might be an adjustment but this was my new life and I was going to make the best of it. If it is the last thing I do.

AN: So I realize that this is short and kind of wired but I started writing this at the beginning of my senior year therefore I don't remember where I was going with it. I just wanted to go back and edit some of it and improve it from what it was before, because honestly if anyone has read the original version of this I didn't make much sense.


End file.
